The Seduction Process
by Khajiithaswares2013
Summary: Sebastian is confronted with a rather delectable problem. In the form of a bumbling, awkward Nun applying for the role of Ciel's new Governess. Bea Honey is as sweet as her joke of a name and Sebastian makes it his personal goal to ensure her fall into sin. But will she be so easy to woo? Unlikely. SebastianxOC (May change ratings in future due to scenes of a dark/sexual nature.)


**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji or any of the characters apart from my OC, Kuroshitsuji belongs to Yana Toboso.**

 _The seduction process_

.

The butler made his way down the stairs of the Phantomhive manor, his tail coat swaying in the motion of his calm footsteps. It was noon and another applicant for his young master's government position should be arriving at any moment, the day was clouded and looked as if there was a chance of spring showers so hopefully it wouldn't slow the woman down. The young master had a busy schedule to keep so it was crucial she be on time.

As if by pure luck, the doorbell chimed throughout the grand entrance hall and the butler quickened his pace to the door.

The governess employed had a reputation as one of the very best. _Catholic._ He noted distastefully, but brushed the thought off. He'd been sure to scan the columns in the London times extra carefully and twice over to ensure his master get the best education and teachings possible. Ever since the previous governess had left them, _been scared away by the pyromaniac chef, the maid prone to near death accidents and the gardener with inhuman strength,_ the butler had been teaching the young lord but there came a time when he just couldn't do all these things at once. _Well, I could but I have a reputation of charming, mortal butler to uphold._ And thus, he'd telephoned the catholic convent, despite his reluctance, to send their best to apply amongst the other applicants that had telephoned for interviews from the advertisement in the London times.

So imagine his surprise when he'd opened the door to be met with a young girl that he could only describe as being the human incarnation of a field mouse.

"O-oh!" The girl jumped when the door opened and she saw the tall, dark butler looming over her. She blushed when she realized how awkward and strange she must have seemed. Her hand automatically went up to play with the golden crucifix that hung in a thin chain around her neck.

"I-is this the Phantomhive estate?" _oh rats._ She internally scolded herself. _Of course it's the Phantomhive manor, you bumbling fool._ The girl's face flushed even more if that was possible when the butler gave her a stern look.

"Indeed it is, and I take it you are the governess Margaret Nicholls?" He spoke calmly. The girl wanted to cry.

"U-um, actually, I'm not Margaret Nicholls. There was a problem a-and as it turns out, sister Margaret isn't available so they sent m-me." She stuttered nervously, wringing the handles of her carpet bag with her hands and internally degrading herself for sounding so sheepish and meek.

The butler's crimson orbs rolled over her with harsh judgement. She was small and feeble looking with a petite frame and large, doe-like forest green orbs that swam with worry and anxiousness. Bits of auburn hair peeked out through the band of the wimple that flowed over her shoulder and down the back of her black tunic. His eyes darted to her hands that fidgeted nervously under his glare. Sighing, he gestured for her to follow him inside.

"Very well, I suppose you will do."

When inside, the nun let the tall, slightly intimidating man take her bag, _which she awkwardly protested at first to which he replied that he would deposit it in the cloak room for the time being and she only nodded eagerly, attempting to hide her embarrassment._

"I am the head butler of the Phantomhive estate, Sebastian Michaelis but you may simply address me as _Sebastian."_

The girl smiled at him timidly before holding out a hand to which he took, taken aback slightly by the strange gesture. She shook his hand gently.

"I'm Beatrice Honey. B-but you can just call me Sister Bea. It's what everybody calls m-me."

The butler raised a handsome brow.

"Bea…Honey?"

The girl bit her lip and nodded her head, flushing. Sebastian let go of her frail, gloved hand. Still not over the fact the girl had the gall to do that. What a strange human.

"It's… a pun. My parents thought it was sweet."

Sebastian wanted to roll his eyes at the double barrel pun the girl had just made without even realizing.

"How interesting. Anyways, if you'll allow me, I will give you a tour of the manor before introducing you to the master shortly and showing you the schedule."

The girl bit her lip and nodded, gesturing for him to lead the way. For the whole tour, the girl wasn't really paying attention to what the head butler was saying but was reprimanding herself and reminding herself on how to act when she met the young Lord. From how she would greet him to how she would leave she made a mental plan of the whole thing, mapping out how she would avoid making herself look like an imbecile.

"Are you listening to me, Sister?"

The girl nearly jumped out of her skin but nodded rapidly at him, eyes the size of dinner plates. The butler wasn't stupid. He'd been standing in front of her in silence for two minutes just watching her stare into nothingness. The girl awkwardly shuffled on her feet.

"Now, moving on. I'll take you to the study where you will meet the young master himself."

The girl gulped and followed him behind, making sure there was an appropriate amount of distance where she couldn't step on the back of his feet, something that had happened twice already, earning her harsh looks from the butler. When she began paying attention more to her surroundings, she realized that it was a lovely place. She also realized that she had no _clue_ where they were and that she would most likely be getting lost quite a bit.

"Here we are. Now, I must warn you that the young master does not like being talked to as if he is inferior. Do try to avoid coddling him or treating him like a child."

The girl whispered a _'yes,'_ under her breath as he opened the study door. The girl instantly looked around, taking in all of the different books and gadgets on the numerous bookshelves. She stared at the rich looking furniture and the grand décor before her mossy eyes landed on the desk in front of her. She stood on her tiptoes trying to peak over the London times magazine at the little boy before receiving a scolding look from the butler to the side of her.

"My young lord, a Sister Beatrice Honey is here for the governess position available."

The second the newspaper was placed on the desk, the nun had to bite her lip. _It's not possible that this little boy is the Lord Phantomhive._ The boy was small and pale with a slightly sickly demeanour but no less terrifying. The boy was frail looking but the way his singular cerulean eye bore into her made her want to run straight back out of the manor. The child wore a strange attire of mostly blue finery but on his right eye there was an eyepatch. She was so caught up in picking apart the boy's appearance that she didn't actually hear him greet her and ask her to sit in the chair opposite himself. The boy raised an eyebrow at her.

"Sister Beatrice." Sebastian's cold, stern voice brought her back to reality where she jumped and looked up at him expectantly. The butler just shook his head. _I can tell she's going to be a nuisance like the others._ He thought to himself, internally sighing. The girl gave a _'oh right!'_ Before moving to the desk where she sat down and smiled awkwardly at Ciel. The boy stared at her completely bemused, a frown on his face that scared her a little.

"So, tell me a bit about yourself, Sister. Why would you be favourable for this position amongst other candidates? What makes you employable for this position? Why should I hire you over say, Sister Margaret for example?"

The woman nervously cleared her throat, a flush blossoming over her English rose cheeks.

"W-well, I like to think I'm a fair and patient person. Um… I'm well versed in the different subjects I will be teaching…"

The boy seemed to smirk slightly, amused by her answer as he leaned his head on a hand, eyes boring into her.

"Yes, I suppose that is needed, is it not?"

Sister Bea averted her eyes, embarrassed. _Well done, Sister. You've been there no longer than fifteen minutes and you've already managed to humiliate yourself._

"Um… yes. I apologize, my lord. I really do think I'd be a good governess if you just allow me the chance. I-I can do other things too such as cooking, cleaning, anything. I… I just really need this position…" She trailed off, thinking of the shame she'd feel going back to the convent and having to explain how she'd bogged up _another_ interview. The boy seemed to study her for a moment before rolling his one blue orb making her feel even more like a nuisance.

"I suppose I shall consider it. We will be in touch with our decision in a few days, now, if you'll excuse me. Sebastian."

The butler bowed and smiled as the nun stood, fists clenching in her dark tunic and following the butler out, looking back at the boy, who couldn't be less interested, only once.

Once at the front door once more, the butler in black handed her the bag back that she'd come with and offered her a charming smile.

"A pleasure to meet you, Sister Beatrice." The woman scarcely noted that he'd completely disregarded the opportunity to call her by her abbreviated name, a sign that he didn't expect to get to know her any further. _You've done it this time you imbecile._ He scolded herself but offered the man a meek smile.

"And the same to you, Mister Butler."

The raven haired man walked her out to the carriage that he'd called for and watched her off, his crimson eyes following it as it disappeared down the road before tutting. He could still see those disappointed, humiliated eyes hiding behind a very see through smile and it made him pity her in the most inhumane, heartless, snide, superior way possible. But one thing he did enjoy was the aroma of pure, unadulterated _innocence_ as it filled his nostrils when she'd been near him, sending his inner demon mad with depraved hunger and lust. He could only smile pleasantly at the vile, disgusting thoughts that entered his mind of all the things he'd like to do to the little doe-eyed nun who was too delicious to leave untainted.

 _Well, it wouldn't be the first time of seducing a nun and I'm positively_ _ **starving.**_

.

Bea combed through her long, auburn hair with her wire brush, contemplating the absolute train wreck of an interview that afternoon. She bit her lip, staring at herself in the mirror. _If you get the job it will be a miracle given unto you by god himself._ She rubbed her face and groaned, staring at the ticking clock. _Half past nine._

The small, flickering oil lamp on her bedside table lit the cramped room, illuminating the various books on the shelves and the large, thick leather bound bible on the night stand. She sighed and got up from her shabby looking vanity mirror, crossing the small space and getting down on her knees to pray before she heard a small _thud_ against her window. She raised a brow and walked over to it, she hesitantly unlatched the glass and opened it to see a… crow?

"Oh… hello." She mumbled, looking left and right to see if there was anyone in the convent courtyard who could possibly deem her mad for talking to a bird in the dead of night.

The animal just stared up at her with its beady, black eyes, cocking its head and fluffing its wings. The girl's large, mossy green orbs blinked down at it and slowly shut the window to continue on with her praying.

 _Hail, Holy queen, Mother of Mercy, our life, our sweetness and our hope. To thee we cry, poor banished children of Eve. To thee do we send upon our sighs, mourning and weeping in this valley of tears. Turn then, most gracious advocate, thine eyes of mercy towards us, and after this of exile, show us to the blessed fruit of they womb, Jesus. O clement. O loving, O sweet Virgin Mary. Pray for us O holy mother of God, that we may be worthy of the promises of Christ._

 _"In the name of the Father, and of the Son, and the Holy Spirit. Amen."_

She turned to the window again to find the bird gone. _How strange._

.

The girl made a cross gesture on her chest with one hand as she held her rosary in the other.

She turned from the altar as she heard footsteps in the convent's chapel, disrupting the sound of hymns and quiet praying. She gulped as she saw the stern old face of Sister Agatha walking up the aisle, a telegram in hand.

"Well, I have no idea how you managed it _Sister._ " She turned her nose up at the younger, more inexperienced nun, stopping firmly and holding out the note in a hostile gesture. The girl flinched at her words and gingerly plucked the letter from the woman's hand, eyes glancing upwards sheepishly when the woman held her head up high and made her way out proudly and confidently. Bea opened the telegram, fearing for the worst but was pleasantly surprised to see a letter from the Earl Phantomhive eagerly welcoming her into the position.

 _Regarding the Position enquired,_

 _Sister Beatrice Honey, I would take this opportunity to congratulate you on the success of your interview and am eager to welcome you to the Phantomhive family as the position of the Governess for Ciel Phantomhive. I applaud you on your efforts and would request your appearance on the 21_ _st_ _of June, 1889 for an induction day into your new position._

 _Instruction, schedules and teaching structure will be given on the day of induction by the head Butler of the Phantomhive Estate, Sebastian Michaelis._

 _I eagerly await your response via telegram or telephone if preferable._

 _Yours faithfully,_

 _Earl Ciel Phantomhive._

The girl noted the swirling, elegant scribe at the bottom of the note which she guessed was the regal signature of _the_ Ciel Phantomhive and the red wax crest of the Phantomhive manor. _So it's definitely not a jest. You_ _ **actually**_ _somehow managed it._ She thought to herself before biting back a wide eyed smile and clasping her hands together. _Thank you God for answering my prayers!_ She tried to remain collected but couldn't help but let out a quiet squeal, grinning like a mad woman.

.

"The young Master has his Mathematics lessons, English Literature and Science studies in the morning before having his dance lesson at eleven o' clock. Lunch is at Twelve o' clock where you will be welcome to eat with the other servants in the kitchen or in your room, if you would prefer. Your lunch break will finish at one o 'clock and will continue teaching with the Master's History, Latin and French, Geographical studies and Religious studies. You will have the rest of the day to do as you are pleased but do try not to disturb the young Master as he is very busy and must keep to a tight schedule. Dinner is at six o 'clock and lights out is, if possible, at ten o' clock in the evening. Is that understood?"

Beatrice gawked at the butler, his words going in one ear and out the other.

"I there possibly a… time sheet or written schedule I could follow… just for s-safe measure?" She squeaked out quietly, barely loud enough for the butler to hear her. The man sighed irritably and checked his pocket watch.

"Oh dear, would you look at the time. It's almost time for the Master's lunch. If you would follow me, Sister, I will introduce you to the other Phantomhive servants."

The nun bit her lip and followed him through to the servant quarters and the kitchen area awkwardly. She could tell she was already going to mess things up. Luckily, she had the rest of the day to plan and prepare for tomorrow's lessons and teachings. She smiled slightly. _You could always try and make it a bit more entertaining. I'm sure the poor boy will be bored stiff._

The meeting of the servants went better than expected, opposed to meeting the Master of the house and his Butler. Meyrin was the name of the maid who had very clumsily introduced herself, nearly spilling a bucket of soapy water on the woman in the process which strangely comforted her in a way. It was nice to know she wasn't the only one who was somewhat awkward and inept in her day to day life.

Finnian was the gardener who offered her a cheerful smile and a salute which had made her bite her cheek to hold back a smile. Bardroy was the cook who had wiggled his eyebrows at her suggestively, receiving a distasteful look from Sebastian and offering her an apologetic grin instead, scratching the back of his head. And Tanaka… Well she wasn't really too sure what Tanaka did. He was a small, elderly Japanese gentleman who looked decrepit and slightly on the Alzheimer's scale to her, sipping a cup of tea and making small noises to himself. She was happy either way. She could take comfort in the fact that the other servants were kind and welcoming unlike the intimidating butler, but she'd never tell him that, of course.

"Right, I shall leave you to the care of the other servants and will fetch you after lunch. Meyrin, I trust that you can watch Sister Beatrice without harming her of maiming her in any way?" The man was stern which caused the maid to perk up and nervously nod her head.

"Yes sir!"

"Splendid. I shall take my leave then."

The butler noted the small, friendly wave the governess gave him and he had to smile slightly despite his demonic alter ego wanting to curl its claws around her skinny neck in malicious and immoral intent. _How cute._

Her large eyes watched him go before they turned back to the maid who stared at her in awe.

"You're very pretty Miss Bea, yes you are!"

The nun was taken aback slightly and felt herself becoming flustered and nervous, panicking a bit at the words that came tumbling out of the maid's mouth.

"W-what? I don't…"

"I'll show you to the kitchen and we'll have some lunch, Mister Sebastian's a great cook, he is!" She gushed, thinking of all the food there was to eat. Beatrice was surprised when the maid took her hand and dragged her all the way back to the kitchen when Finny and Bardroy were sat chatting, Bard smoking a cigarette and Finny laughing about something the older cook had said.

"Oh, you're back!" The gardener exclaimed, moving up a seat so the maid and the governess could join. Bard shoved a plate towards her after retrieving it from under a serving dish and she hesitantly thanked him.

"So, where you from then?" He began, winking at her as he stubbed out his cigarette. The girl swallowed her mouthful of salmon salad, covering her lips with a hand politely before speaking.

"I'm from a Catholic convent in London that specializes in training governesses and tutors for girls and young boys. But I'm originally from Derbyshire." She smiled as the cook grinned at her.

"Wow, so you're one of them nuns, huh? Never would have guessed that." He said, eyeing her wimple and dark tunic dumbly. Meyrin squealed and turned to her.

"Oh no! I just remembered, I was supposed to soak the Young Master's whites, oh shoot! I'll be right back!" And with that, she was gone. Finny swivelled around in his seat at the island counter.

"So are you going to be teaching the Young Master's lessons, then? I wish I had a tutor."

The nun sat chatting with the gardener and the cook for a long while, eating and exchanging pleasant conversation before Sebastian made his reappearance, eyes flickering about the room before settling their intimidating gaze on Sister Beatrice, making her squirm in her seat nervously.

He sighed and covered his face with a gloved hand.

"I see Meyrin found it impossible to follow my orders then. Never the matter, follow me, Sister. I shall show you to your room. Bardroy, Finny, back to work." He drawled, gesturing for the woman to follow him out. The other two males in the room jumped into action and Sebastian gave Bardroy a disapproving scowl when he noticed his eyes following the nun for a bit too long.

Once out of the kitchen, Sebastian faced the woman and gave her an impassive look.

"Bardroy seems rather entranced by you, Sister."

The girl's eyes widened and she averted them, looking anywhere but at the butler as a deep blush spread across her high cheekbones and freckled nose.

"I'm sure I don't k-know what you mean." She nervously stuttered, hand diving into her pocket to touch the small pocket bible she had in there for comfort. The butler frowned.

"While intimate relationships between the servants are not prohibited, they are indeed frowned upon and under no circumstances should they be displayed in the working hours. Just as a word of warning."

The nun shook her head, her flustered face getting more and more red by the second.

"I can assure you, Mister butler, I have no interest. I am a woman of god and a woman of god I will stay." She muttered nervously. The raven haired man frowned deeply. Whilst the more territorial side of him felt its hackles raise at the gesture of another male being interested in _his_ prey, he was fairly curious at whether she would be available for the taking. Obviously he would have to put in a bit for elbow grease into this one. A bitter smile twisted onto his face. _Then again, nothing is impossible._

"Very well, I just thought I would cover the topic in case you change your mind in the future. I apologize if I have made you feel awkward of uncomfortable in anyway." The woman bit her lip and downcast her eyes from him and he felt himself staring at her mouth. _I wish she'd stop doing that._ He felt his desire curling in his lower stomach and turned from her so she couldn't see the glow pinkness of his orbs, the pupil thinning into a demonic slit.

"Right, if you would follow me, Sister." He cleared his throat and moved onwards.

She followed him through the manor, looking around for the third time, trying to memorize where she was so that tomorrow she wasn't completely lost, until they reached a door to just one of many rooms down the long stretch of a dimly lit hall in the servant quarters. Sebastian opened the door and the first thing the girl could smell was fresh linen and grass with an underlying scent of fresh air. She inhaled deeply at the smell and smiled. It was like god had personally decided to repay her finally for all of the bad cards she had been dealt by that haven alone. It was at least twice the size of her room at the convent and was filled with books of all kinds. There was a wardrobe, a drawer, a full sized vanity mirror, a double bed and a candelabra on the bedside table.

"I took it upon myself to bring your bags to your room."

She stepped in and looked around further, pleased beyond belief.

"It's lovely, Mister Butler. T-thank you." She smiled at him and moved to her carpet bag, opening it and pulling out her thick bible which made Sebastian narrow his eyes, a curdling feeling of sickness pooling in his gut at the sight of the damned book.

"I'll… leave you to get settled then." He drawled, suddenly feeling quite nauseous. The nun turned to look at him, those bright, doe eyes staring at him innocently.

"Is something the matter?" She practically _mewled._ He thought, terrorised by the sweet toned of her voice. He clenched his eyes shut.

"It's fine, I just need to get back to work." He growled out. The nun moved towards him but jumped when he slammed a hand on the wall, his eyes glaring at that infernal book in her hand.

"I'm…" He cleared his throat and collected himself, "I'm fine, although I appreciate your concern. Now, if you'll excuse me." And with that, he left hurriedly out the door, closing it behind him.

The nun stared at the door hesitantly, not really too sure what had just happened. _What a strange man._ She thought before shrugging and unpacking the rest of her things.

.

 **Hello everyone! So I'm back with a brand new story. This one is my Kuroshitsuji story and I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. So, I don't want to reveal too much but there are a few clues as to where this story is going in this first chapter, I want to know if you've spotted them or not. So let me know!**

 **Right, so in this story, I've made Sebastian a bit more susceptible to mainly the bible. Not so much other things like holy water or crucifixes but I think the bible is definitely something that would be strong enough to fend him off just because of the sheer amount of intensity of the religion jammed in there. And I know he's not an Incubus but I feel like all demons can feed off of lust and desire just that it probably compares to a light snack to him opposed to Ciel being the full course if you know what I mean. I hope none of the characters are OOC but it's fairly early on yet so only time will tell.**

 **Also, I didn't want to make Bea to Mary Sue so pleeeease tell me if she seems it because that's the last thing I want in my story.**

 **So there you go! The first chapter done!**

 **Please follow or favourite if this story piqued your interest and leave a review so I can know your thoughts!**


End file.
